Longest Night
by DarkUnderworld
Summary: Halloween challenge between me and Amonraphoenix. We wanted to do a halloween fic and agreed on the idea but not the execution, so we wrote both. Same idea different stories... Raphael is in for one night that he is not soon to forget. (Twin piece to Darkest Night by Amonraphoenix)


**Helllo all, Dark Underworld here bringing you a Halloween fic, since it is that time of the year again:D**

**Anyway, as written in the summary Amonraphoenix and I wanted to do a halloween fic and we really liked an idea, but we couldn't agree on the details, so we decided to do both. We hope everyone enjoys and please check out the twin fic of this story Darkest Night by Amonraphoenix.**

**And of course, this fic would not exist without Amonraphoenix, who is an awesome friend and the best partner in darkness a girl could ever have!**

**And now on with the show, please anjoy:D**

* * *

Longest Night

Chapter 1

**Raphael** crouched low, hidden within the shadows of a dumpster located just inside the mouth of a garbage strewn alley. A flash of orange was caught by the moonlight on the roof of the building opposite of where he was hiding.

Raphael grinned menacingly in anticipation, and darted out from behind the dumpster. Like a shadow he quickly and silently crossed the deserted street; swiftly and soundlessly scaling a drain pipe, and peeking over the edge of the roof, watching his baby brother's dark hoodie covered carapace darting across the adjacent rooftop.

Raphael pulled himself up onto the roof, quickly concealing himself within the shadows of the ledge as his brother looked back over his shoulder, checking to see if he was being pursued. Michelangelo, believing he was in the clear, crouched down and leaned up against the side of a rooftop entrance doorway.

Michelangelo looked around furtively, and pulled a rolled up comic from the pouch of his hoodie; settling back to enjoy whatever new edition of whatever comic it was that he was into now.

Raphael shook his head in exasperation. They were supposed to be playing turtle tag. Even though tag was such a child's game -and after 25 years he was no longer a child- it was good exercise. And secretly, he actually enjoyed being able to get out of the lair and roam the streets without Leonardo complaining; and getting to 'tag' Michelangelo by pouncing on him and roughing him up a bit was a small piece of revenge he could get against his baby brother for all of the pranks he pulled. That and Raphael enjoyed winning. It was all about the gratification of victory, and right now, he had Michelangelo in his sights.

He slowly crept forward, slipping in and out of the shadows, silently as the proverbial ghost. He had to go around the back of the entrance to sneak up on his brother, but he could still see a piece of his brother's dark hoodie against the wall.

He jumped around the corner ready to pounce on his baby brother, only all that was there was his brother's hoodie propped up against the wall.

"Heads up!" Michelangelo's voice crowed as something hit Raphael in the face. Raphael momentarily blinded by the flying object was unprepared for the kick that landed in the center of his plastron, knocking him to the ground.

Michelangelo's gleeful laughter echoed throughout the silent night. Raphael growled low in his chest as he pulled the comic book off of his face, glaring at his brother, and strongly resisting the urge to tear the flimsy book into tiny little pieces.

"I win." Michelangelo boasted with a wide, self-satisfied grin as he stuck out a hand to help Raphael up from the ground.

Raphael batted away his brother's hand in irritation and got to his feet. "I found you first," Raphael growled angrily.

"Nope, saw you sitting in that alley ten minutes ago," Michelangelo told him with a shake of his head. "I had to go tag out Donny and Leo first, figured I'd save you for last."

Raphael blinked in shock. "You already got Donny _and_ Leo?" He asked in shock. "But, we've only been out here for 20 minutes," he protested.

"Yeah well, it's the week before Halloween and the monster movie marathon begins tonight, and I am not missing it. They are playing all the classics, _The Blob_, _The Thing_, _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_, _Dracula_ and the Cryptkeeper is even hosting it! I haven't seen that dude in like... forever!"Michelangelo was waving his hands around in excitement.

"Mikey... we have a PVR, all you have to do record it," Raphael observed patiently.

Michelangelo looked at him in abject horror. "You don't record movie marathons, Raph. That is the whole part of watching a marathon. Seeing how long you can make it without sleep; how long you can sustain yourself on munchies and pop, and waiting desperately for a commercial break so that you can finally go pee!"

Raphael brushed his fingers across his eyes in irritation. His fun night of running the rooftops and being able to win a game of turtle tag had been cut short by his baby brother's monster movie obsession.

"Where are Leo and Donny?" He asked gloomily.

"They already went home." Michelangelo said with a casual shrug as he bent down and picked up his hoodie and his comic book. Michelangelo was wearing a t-shirt that had, 'MMMM Brains!'written across the front, along with artfully placed blood splatter. He pulled his hoodie up over his head down his body, leaving the hood up as he began walking in the direction of the lair, stuffing the comic book back in his hoodie pocket.

Raphael followed replaying his flight from the lair and his hiding spot, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong, when he stopped dead in his tracks, a horrible thought springing into his head.

"Mikey... have you been letting the rest of us win, all these years?" He asked in a shaky voice. His brother's disturbingly easy win bothering him.

"Sure." Michelangelo said with another shrug. "It's pretty easy to find all of you. We have a 25 block radius of where we are allowed to hide, and I just figure out where each of you would probably hide depending on how you like to hide; Leo goes anywhere that there is the least amount of noise; Donny always heads towards the place with the most noise and flashing lights; and you always head to the darkest place. Each night the locations could be different, but basically you are all pretty predictable."

Raphael couldn't help his jaw falling open in surprise, shocked that his brother had observed all of this from the years they had been playing. He had always thought that their hiding places were all random, but apparently they were creatures of habit and didn't even know it.

"That and all I had to do was open my phone and GPS your locations." Michelangelo said pulling a juice box from the pouch of his hoodie, popping a straw through the top and drinking the beverage down.

Raphael stopped walking. "Mikey, that's cheating." Raphael growled angrily.

"Yeah well, desperate measures, Raph. I only have half an hour to get back to the lair and set everything up. There is pop to be poured, popcorn to be popped, chips to be opened and everything has to be dragged into the living room..." Michelangelo continued to walk, sipping on his juice box.

Michelangelo walked over to the edge of the building and hopping over, landed on the roof of another building below. From there he hopped to the alley beneath him. Raphael followed his brother a few moments later as Michelangelo leisurely strolled towards the nearest manhole cover.

Raphael was suddenly hit hard by something dark and heavy. He let out a grunt of pain. It felt like he had just been hit by a bus. The air was knocked from his lungs and he was unable to even cry out for help.

"Don't worry, Raph, I'll make it up to you." Michelangelo continued to talk, unaware of his brother's current situation as he bent down, about to remove the manhole cover.

Raphael struggled silently against his attacker, unable to take a breath to call out for help. Arms like banded steel held his own arms pinned firmly against his sides, crushing him. He swore he could hear his carapace and plastron beginning to creak under the pressure.

"Raph?" His brother questioned when he hadn't replied to his offer to make it up to him. He turned around, his juice box falling to the ground in shock.

Raphael struggled in vain to free himself from the steely grip while the human looked at him. Raphael could feel that his hood had been knocked back exposing his head and face to the man who seemed to be slightly startled; his confusion turning to mild curiosity. Raphael was face to face with his attacker who had dark, longish blonde hair and piercing, intelligent blue eyes. From what Raphael could see of his clothing it was dark and well-tailored, not a full suit, but dark dress pants, a cream turtleneck, and a dark blazer covered his tall, lanky, but surprisingly strong form.

"Raph!" Michelangelo shouted as he ran towards him. "Let him go!' Michelangelo yelled pulling out his nunchucks and taking a threatening step forward.

Raphael wanted to tell his brother to run, but was unable to because he couldn't breathe. However the man didn't appear to be concerned by Michelangelo in the least.

The man tipped his head to the side like a predatory bird examining its prey. "What are you?" He asked, his voice containing a faint foreign accent.

Raphael was of course unable to answer, his vision beginning to blacken around the edges as he tried desperately to take in a much needed breath of air.

"Of course I suppose the better question would be; do you taste good?" The man mused as Raphael caught the flash of white fangs before pain exploded through his senses. He tried to cry out as pain ripped and tore through every single nerve ending in his body; the psycho tearing brutally into the delicate flesh of his neck.

Suddenly Raphael was able to breathe again; the bands of steel that had been constricting him loosened enough that Raphael was able to pull free, taking a deep, much needed gasping breath of beautifully cold, and crisp air.

Raphael felt his shaking legs collapse beneath him as he placed a trembling hand to his bleeding neck. He could feel the blood dripping from around his fingers as his desperate gaze sought out Michelangelo.

His baby brother stood almost transfixed. The man held one end of his nunchucks, while Michelangelo still had hold of the other end. There was blood dripping slowly down the man's forehead from where Michelangelo's nunchuck had obviously connected with the man's head.

"You are annoying me." The man hissed in irritation.

"Mikey, run!" Raphael shouted, not being able to bear the thought of this freak taking a literal chunk out of Michelangelo as well. Darkness was clawing at the corners of his vision, but he refused to pass out. He pulled his sai from his belt and threw it at the man's hand that still held Michelangelo's nunchuck.

The man quickly let go of the nunchuck, causing Michelangelo to stumble backwards as Raphael's sai harmlessly struck the wall and clattered to the ground.

Raphael fell forward, collapsing upon the cold, damp pavement. His eyes slid closed but he forced them back open.

He saw that Michelangelo quickly regained his footing and Raphael tried to drag himself up to help his baby brother. He managed to get to his knees as the man took a menacing step towards Michelangelo before the man froze, seemingly listening to something beyond the range of their hearing.

"Well it appears that we must finish this encounter at a later date." The man spoke, his voice low and full of humour as he delicately dabbed at his bloodstained lips with a black handkerchief he pulled from his breast pocket. "Good evening, gentlemen." He said as he gave a formal bow and turned just as a group of rowdy humans passed by the entrance of the alley.

Michelangelo ran towards Raphael pulling him deep into the concealing shadows. Raphael turned his attention back to his attacker, and found that he had already vanished.

Michelangelo quickly darted from the shadows, picking up Raphael's sai from where it had fallen on the ground, and ran back pulling Raphael towards the manhole.

"I'm 'kay, -ikey." Raphael slurred slightly as he struggled to remain conscious. He was not going to pass out because some lunatic bit him.

Michelangelo looked at him quickly, his face pale and filled with grim horror and panic. His baby brother lifted up the manhole cover, sliding the heavy piece of metal across the pavement and slipped down the hole, hauling Raphael down with him to the safety of the sewers below.

Michelangelo leaned him gently against the hard, cool brick wall of the tunnel. He could feel the rough scrape of the brick against his jeans as he shifted slightly.

"Raph... Raph, are you okay?" His panicked brother asked, kneeling down, and pulling Raphael's hand away from his still bleeding neck.

"Oh, God. We need to get you to Donny." Michelangelo whispered. A hint of panic entered his voice as Michelangelo studied what was no doubt a ragged wound. "I have to stop the bleeding before you lose too much blood." Michelangelo explained in a shaky voice as he untied his mask forming it into a makeshift pad and placing it against Raphael's throbbing throat. "Hold this, Raph." Michelangelo ordered gently and Raphael placed his hand against the pad, holding it against his throat as he tried to stem the flow of blood that was still trickling through the makeshift bandage.

Michelangelo hauled him up off the ground, flinging Raphael's arm across his brother's shoulders.

Raphael wanted to protest that he was fine; except his vision was wavering and his legs wouldn't seem to obey him.

"That Psycho bit me," he grumbled shakily, trying to talk so that he could cling onto consciousness. He didn't want his baby brother to have to drag his sorry ass all the way back home. "God I hate Halloween. All the crazies come outta the woodwork," he mumbled furiously as he and Michelangelo made their way unsteadily through the winding tunnels of the sewer. "Now I gotta get Donny to give me a tetanus shot, and a rabies shot... and... who the hell else knows what kind of other shots." He growled out through clenched teeth as he pressed his hand more tightly against his throbbing wound.

"Isn't a tetanus shot for when you cut yourself with something rusty?" Michelangelo asked, his face pale and drawn at the sight of Raphael's heavily bloodied clothing and neck.

"I don't really care; who knows what kind of diseases that guy was carrying," Raphael mumbled as he slipped slightly, Michelangelo scrambling to catch more of his weight.

"Come on, Raph," Michelangelo pleaded. "Stay with me, we're almost there." Michelangelo's voice had risen an octave, filling with fear and desperation.

Raphael managed a weak smile and looked over at his pale brother, offering up a consolation to make him feel better. "Hey, Mikey, don't worry we're gonna make it back before your movie marathon begins."

Michelangelo looked at him with grim, terror filled eyes, not enjoying Raphael's attempt at lightening the mood.

"Mikey, I'll be fine. Donny… Donny'll patch me up in no time, so don't you worry…" Raphael said trying to reassure his baby brother before everything started to tilt alarmingly.

Raphael felt his world begin to spot before going terrifyingly black.

* * *

**Michelangelo** looked at Raphael in horror as his older brother suddenly slumped forward. One hundred and ninety pounds of limp turtle suddenly threatened to topple him over.

He valiantly heaved his heavier brother up and over his shoulders, praying that he could get Raphael to Donatello before he died of blood loss.

Michelangelo moved as fast as he was able to, struggling desperately to hold back the tears that rolled unabatedly down his cold, pale cheeks anyway.

He managed to get past the security of the lair and stumble through the entrance, screaming for Donatello as he made his way to his brother's lab; silently praying that Donatello hadn't decided to take a side trip to the junkyard on the way home.

Michelangelo entered the lab and his heart dropped into his gut at finding it empty. He placed his brother on the nearest cot and gently removed the blood soaked bandage that had stuck to the ragged wound. He looked on helplessly at the mangled piece of flesh that used to be his brother's throat.

Michelangelo looked blankly at all the blood and saw black spots dance before his eyes as nausea rolled hard and fierce through his stomach. He swallowed down the hot bile that rose in his throat and looked around Donatello's lab, desperately looking for some bandages. He found some and made a compress which he placed over Raphael's throat, carefully applying pressure. Michelangelo gave into a helpless sob, followed by another because he didn't know what to do to help his brother. Raphael was slowly dying right in front of him. He could feel his brother's heartbeat slowing, and saw the way Raphael's breath was hitching in his chest.

Thankfully Donatello ran into the Lab a few moments later, followed closely by Leonardo. "Mikey, what's…?" Donatello didn't finish his question, instead pushing Michelangelo out of the way and removing the compress from Raphael's throat.

Leonardo shared a grim look with Donatello and gently turned Michelangelo away from what Donatello was doing.

"Mikey, what happened?" Leonardo asked gently.

"He… he came out of nowhere," Michelangelo stammered. "He attacked Raph and then he just… vanished." Michelangelo's voice shook; his body felt cold and numb.

"It's okay, Mikey," Leonardo soothed him pulling him into a comforting hug. "Raph will be fine."

Michelangelo nodded hoping that his big brother was right, but unable to banish the feeling of dread that had settled painfully in his stomach.

* * *

**Raphael** drifted somewhere between consciousness and sleep. He dreamed dreams that felt so real that he was almost able to reach out and touch them. His dream filled slumber was filled with the voice and image of the man who had attacked him, gorging himself on the blood of a homeless man in a darkened alley, blood running past his lips to trickle down his chin.

Raphael should have been horrified and repulsed, but instead Raphael felt hungry. No hungry was too tame a word for what he felt. Raphael felt Ravenous.

* * *

**Thoughts and opinions are always welcome!**


End file.
